


Data's Birthday

by soongtypeprincess



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Birthday Party, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Family Feels, Multi, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 05:54:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6411517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soongtypeprincess/pseuds/soongtypeprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>B-4 throws a surprise birthday party for Data, but Lore seems distant in the celebration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Data's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this short one-shot on Brent Spiner's/Data's birthday back on February 2 and just plain forgot to post it here! Well, better late than never, huh?
> 
> I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS!

“Okay, everybody,” B4 announced as he passed out the brightly colored, conical hats with elastic strings, “My brother’s shift will end in precisely 10 minutes! We need to go to our hiding spots.”

The hiding spots were located in Ten Forward where yellow streamers were strung across the walls as well as over the edges of the tables and chairs in the sitting area. 

Riker, Deanna, Geordi, Beverly, and Wesley each placed their conical caps proudly on their heads. Captain Picard and Worf, however, refused them but volunteered to sound the noisemakers once Data arrived.

Worf gave his noisemaker a hearty spin and grinned rather mischievously at the unruly sound, but then cleared his throat coyly when he noticed everyone’s intrigued glances.

B4 trotted over to the bar and was about to hand Guinan her party hat, but stopped to see that she really didn’t need one as she wore quite a spectacular hat of her own, as always.

“Is the cake ready, Miss Guinan?” B4 asked.

“Ready as it will ever be,” she replied with a smile.

The android softly giggled and rushed over the other end of the bar, closest to the door, where Lore stood. “Here you are, Brother,” he said as he handed a party hat to him.

B4 placed his own hat on his head, but noticed that Lore just set his down onto the bar. He slightly frowned. “You do not wish to wear the hat, Lore?”

“Not particularly,” his brother responded in a dull tone.

B4 picked up Lore’s rejected hat and twisted the elastic band around his fingers. “But…it is Data’s birthday. Are you not happy for him?”

Lore rolled his eyes. “Yes, B4, of course I am. I just…” He paused and looked at his brother who stared back at him with wide, hopeful eyes. “I just don’t like parties.”

“That is nonsense,” B4 said, bluntly. “You went to the Halloween party with us. Remember?”

Lore gave him a small smile as he remembered having to dress up as a lion and, although he felt extremely out of place and ridiculous, it was all worth it just to scare the pants off the annoying brats that kept pulling his tail.

And that Data and B4 were happy that he played along.

“It isn’t that, Brother,” he said. “I just don’t see the point in—“

The doors to Ten Forward swooshed open and Barclay rushed through them and into the room. “He’s coming!” he said in an excited tone.

“Places everyone!” B4 shouted as the party-goers scrambled behind tables and chairs as Guinan dimmed the lights.

Lore stayed at the end of the bar until B4 sneaked up behind him, wrapped both arms around his waist, and pulled him to the floor so they could also hide.

The doors swooshed open again and when they closed, Data’s voice echoed in the silence of the bar. “Lieutenant?”

Suddenly, the lights got brighter and everyone stood up from their hiding spots.

“Surpriiiiiise! Happy Birthday!”

Data’s golden eyes grew brighter as he gazed around the room at all his friends as they sang “For He’s a Jolly Good Fellow.” A beaming smile alighted across his face as he turned to see his two brothers behind the bar, B4’s arms cinched tightly around Lore’s waist as he sang. Lore just smiled back at him.

When the singing died down, B4 ran over to Data and placed Lore’s party hat on his head. “Happy birthday, Brother!” he exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around him in a tight hug. The party-goers cooed at the adorable sight and, when B4 finally released him from his grip, Data walked over to Lore who merely offered his hand.

Data shook it gratefully as Lore said, in a soft voice, “Happy Birthday, Brother.”

For the first time, Data was speechless as he gazed around the room once more as his friends started to approach him to hug him and shake his hand in congratulations.

B4 jumped up and down excitedly as he watched everyone and, just as Guinan was bringing out the cake that was glowing with candles, B4 noticed that Lore was no longer there.

Data turned and noticed this, too, and excused himself as he followed B4 out of Ten Forward as he tried to catch up with their wayward brother. 

“B4,” Data said as he gently grabbed his brother’s arm. “Let him go.”

“That is very rude of him, Brother!” B4 huffed, a frown creasing deeper into his face. “It is your birthday and he has no right to—“

“It is alright, B4,” Data assured him. “Lore does not like parties. You know that.”

“But he went to the—“

“Shh, come now,” he placated him as he pulled him toward Ten Forward. “I know that you put quite a lot of hard work and planning into my party. For that, I am very grateful.”

B4’s frown disappeared and he smiled timidly. “It is just a simple party, Brother. Nothing—“

“It is wonderful, B4, and we are missing it. Do not worry about Lore. He has not upset me at all.”

This seemed to put B4’s mind at ease and he allowed Data to lead him back into the bar to join their friends.

Hours went by and the party ended. After Data escorted B4 to their quarters to ensure that he was tucked into bed with Spot, he walked to the turbo lift. 

He was soon on another corridor and making his way slowly to Holodeck 2. It was in use, but he knew it would be.

The doors opened for him and Data stepped inside where his shoes instantly sank into thick, fine white sand. He gazed down and saw that his shoes were practically buried so he carefully removed them along with his socks and set them at the holodeck entrance. 

He carefully walked toward the soft whispering sound of waves ebbing onto the shore, and when he approached the shoreline, he saw Lore sitting in the sand looking out toward the water.

Data sat down next to him, keeping his eyes on the small waves that lapped close to their feet. 

They both sat in silence until Data slowly turned his gaze to his brother’s gloomy countenance.

“The party is over,” Data told him. “There is cake in our quarters. It was B4’s idea to save the rest of it for you. He knows how much you like sugar.”

Lore laughed softly, but didn’t reply. They continued to look out at the water and at the sun that was setting on the horizon.

“What is this place?” Data asked.

“I don’t know,” Lore answered quietly. “It was on a planet I had found…when I was traveling all that time. It was a long time ago, but this is how I remember it.”

“It is very peaceful,” Data said. “Do you always come here, Lore?”

“Pretty much every day, Brother,” he replied. “It’s a good way to pass the time on a ship where you’re of no use and you’re just waiting for your brother’s class to be over and done with.”

Data detected a small change of tone in his voice as he finished his sentence. “Brother? Do you not feel welcome on the Enterprise?”

Lore laughed aloud this time. “Was I ever welcomed here, Data?”

“Things are different now, Lore. You are most welcome here, I assure you. If anyone has not made you feel welcome, please inform me of their identity so that I may—“

“What are you gonna do, Data? Write up a disciplinary form?” Lore smiled.

Data paused to think. “Thank you for helping B4 plan my party.”

Lore shook his head. “I didn’t do anything but watch him do all the work.” His hanged his head and started to draw spirals in the sand beside him. “I have no purpose here, Data. I’m useless.”

“You are not,” Data said sharply. “We have a brother who would agree with me.”

“I am useless. I’m just broken spare parts. I should have…” Lore bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut. “You should have just let Maddox keep me in pieces.”

Data’s eyes widened as he watched Lore stand up from the sand and walk closer to the water. He gazed at him for a moment as Lore crossed his arms and sighed deeply.

Data stood up and joined him and he placed his arm around his shoulders. Lore instantly turned to him and wrapped his arms around him, squeezing his brother’s torso as he rested his face in Data’s neck.

The brothers stood on the shore in a loving embrace until Data pulled away and placed his arms at his sides. “It is late, Lore,” he whispered. “I owe you a slice of cake.”

The next week, Lore was summoned to the captain’s ready room with Data. He didn’t know what to expect as he knew that he had been on his best behavior lately. At least, he had been well behaved since two weeks ago when he had shown B4 how to program the replicator to blow bubbles all over the ship.

When he and Data arrived on the bridge, the Klingon noticed them and followed them to the ready room.

Well, Lore thought. If the Klingon is present, then I know I’m in for it.

“Mr. Lore,” Picard addressed him after they had all sat down. “I have come to the realization, since you have been aboard the Enterprise for some time now, that it is time for you to have an occupation of sorts.”

The android smiled and laughed. “You want to give me a job? But…I never attended Starfleet. I wouldn’t—“ 

Picard held up his hand for silence. “We have overlooked these aspects in the past. Mr. Crusher was made an honorary ensign before he went to Starfleet, but I am not expecting you to follow in his footsteps.”

Lore nodded and gave him a sly smile. “Ah…so no ensign for me then?”

“No…” Picard said softly. “However, after much deliberation and hesitation on my part, I do feel that you would fit in well with the Security team.”

Lore’s grin melted away with disbelief and he turned his gaze to Data who was giving him a small smile. 

The android turned back to the captain. “Doesn’t a position like that require training?”

Picard motioned to the Klingon. “Worf will see that you are properly trained. Right, Lieutenant?”

“Aye, Captain,” Worf growled.

Picard rose from his seat and the androids followed suit. The captain went over to the replicator and entered a code into the keypad. The replicator produced a neatly folded, freshly pressed Operations uniform. 

Picard carefully picked it up and handed it to Lore. “Welcome to the team, Mr. Lore. I trust that your behavior will not be so reckless from here on in. You now share a responsibility with your fellow crewmen and toward this ship. Is that clear?”

Lore took the uniform. “Aye, Captain,” he answered firmly, although he was still unsure if what was happening was real, especially after what he just said to the captain.

The androids walked back to their quarters in silence. It wasn’t until they entered that Lore turned to his brother and said, “Okay, what’s going on here? What’s the catch?”

Data shook his head. “There is no catch, Lore. The captain is quite serious. You start your training tomorrow at 0900 hours.” He watched as Lore unfolded the uniform and placed the clothes on the sofa. He smiled as his brother held up the gold and black tunic in front of him with a look of awe. 

“I can assist you with your uniform tomorrow morning, Lore.”

Lore gave his brother a shrewd grin. “I know how to put on a Starfleet uniform, Brother. Or have you forgotten?”


End file.
